Dance with me!
by LoLforyou
Summary: Some weird machine makes Rose dance. Does Oscar takes his chance to finally come really close Rose? ROSExOSCAR
1. Chapter 1 Dance with me

Dance with me!

Oscars POV:

I walked into the HQ, expecting to be alone. It was 5 pm and school had been over for hours. Frank was upstairs, fixing a trashed computer. When the liftdoors open my face formed a big smile. In front of me was Rose, dancing disco to Abbas _Mama Mia. _I couldn't help but laugh and Rose turned around to face me. "I thought you said that you couldn't dance?"

"haha... I can't stop okay?" She said and I laughed again. I saw the little machine on the computer table. " How does it work?" I asked. "On the screen you choose a dance, and the bracelet I have on my arm, controls me and does that I dance any of the selected dances. I nodded. I walked over to the screen. "Which one is the off bottom?" I ask, this was more complicated than I thought. "The red one" She answers and I look on the screen. "Please Oscar, stop it" Rose says, but I find something... More interesting.

"Hip-Hop?" I said and pushed that bottom. Rose stopped for just a second, then she started to do the - so called - Robotdance. "Very funny Oscar" She said as I laugh myself almost to dead. I have never seen Rose dance, and now, she is dancing the robot in front of me. "Please stop it!" Rose said. "Why? This is fun!" I said and went for the screen again. That was when I found something REALLY fun. "Waltz?" I whisper to myself. I wonder for a second before I push the bottom. "Oscar? What did you push this time?" She says to me. "You'll see" I answer and push on a song on my spotify play list. _The love song_- by **Annie Ryan **starts to play as I run up to Rose.

_Can you hear me?_

_Sing it along._

_I know that you will dance._

"Oscar? what are you doing?" Rose says to me. I grab her right hand and takes her left to my shoulder. I lay my left hand on her waist.

_Standing, if you are going_

_Then first dance along with me._

_If I know your name, will you marry me?_

"Oscar? what is the point of this? Rose asks when I start to dance with her in the ryme of the song. I look right in her brown, beautiful eyes and smiles a lightly smile. She smiles and let her head drop.

_My beutiful girl, can you hear me singing?_

_Can you dance for your life,_

_with me?_

I take my left hand and lift her head up again. I look in her eyes and suddenly I see her cheeks get a beautiful color. "Rose, are you blushing?" She pauses for a second before she nods. She avoid eyecontact.

_If you dare, come a little bit closer,_

_I won't bite, I promise._

I take her hands and set them at my shoulders. I take her head in my hands and look her straight in the eyes. "Rose..."

_If I ask you to marry me,_

_What would you say?_

_If I ask you out,_

_Would you say yes?_

I don't manage to say more, before I feel a pair wonderful lips on mine.

_Kiss me,_

_Kiss me tonight._

_And only take breaks to breath._

_Kiss me,_

_Kiss me this night._

_And I'll only take breaks, to tell you..._

_How much I love you..._

I kiss back. It was just as good as I imagened it. When we break apart. I ran over to the screen and pressed the offbottom. But when I turn around again, Rose is gone! I see the liftdoors close and my Rose went upstairs. I sit down in the chair. What just happend?

Want the second part? Excuse me for gramatic wrongs and wrong spells. English isnt my first laungage. Review:) The love song is something I have wrote by myself.


	2. Chapter 2 Talk to me!

Talk to me!

M.I. High and Unicorns: Thanks! I love Roscar to! It won't be a oneshot, it will be a capitel story:)

C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7: Thank you so much!

Rose POV:

I can't face Oscar after what happend yesterday. I kissed him. It is something I've been dreaming about since the day I met him. And now I may have lost my best friend. Best friend? There we have it! I pick up my Communicator and push _'Call agent Stewart'_

She answers almost directly. _"Rose? Is something wrong?" _"Carrie! You have to help me, I am at my house!" I say and I really sound desperate. But I am, so I think its okay. _"What is it? Bank rubbers?_ _Kidnappers? The Grand master?" _I laugh. "Worse, BOYS!" it gets silent. _"Rose... and a boyproblem? I am on my way!"_

I smile and take a deep breath. Carrie is the best friend a girl could ever ask for.

Just moments later Carrie knocks on my window. I opened it. "you live a mile away, how did you get here so fast?" I exclaim. "I ran!" Carrie says. "Why didn't you use the front door?" I ask, still shocked. "I tried, but it was... locked!" Carrie says in the middle of her deep breaths. She sits down on my bed and I sit down on the floor. "So? what about the boy emergency?" I let my head drop and I get silent. "Oscars going to pay for whatever he did!" Carrie suddenly says. My head flies up to face her. " Hang on! How did you knew that I like Oscar?" I say. She smiles. "I sit beside you in the classroom. All the hearts with _O's_ in it can't be for nothing, am I right?" I laugh slightly. "Besides. I am your best friend. I see how you are looking at him. How you want to be near him and how you always calms down when he is speaking to you."

I feel my cheeks burn up. They get a red colour and a slightly hint of pink. "What did he do?" Carrie asks as she opens one of the two girl magazines I have home, both bought to find a way to impress on Oscar. "I kissed him." I whisper, hoping that Carrie didn't hear me. Unfortanly, she did. "WHAT?!" she screams and jump of the bed. "When? Where? Why?"

"I was testing the new machine, the dancepod 3000" I say and Carrie nods. "But when I was locked in the dancemoves I couldn't stop. So when Oscar came down I asked him to stop it." I continue and Carrie nods again, eyes all spread open. "But instead he put on waltz and we started to dance." Carrie makes a girly_ 'aaww' _sound and I roll my eyes. "I had my face down, so he lifted it up, and I lost all control. So I kissed him." I said and sighted. "Did he kissed back?" Carrie asks. "I... don't know... I was so embarrassed, so I don't remember." "Continue!" Carrie says. "Then, when we broke apart, he went to shut down the Dance pod and when he did it I ran out." I say. "I feel so useless!" I say and Carrie pulls me into a hug. "I can talk to him, you stay home as 'sick'! you know how to do a fake vomit, right?" She says and I nod. "It is going to be alright, it is going to be great!" Carrie says before she climbs out of the window again.

Oscars POV:

Rose isn't answering on her communicator. She isn't in school and Frank don't know either. I am

starting to get worried. I walk away from my locker, in the direction of the classroom. Maybe Carrie knows something about Rose. I stop for a second. If I ask Carrie if she knows anything about Rose, I will have to explain what happened down in the HQ. And, if I should be honest; I don't know what happened. But it is a risk I am willing to take! I walk into the classroom, to find it empty. I sit down and wait for the lesson to start. But when the lesson starts, Carrie still aren't in the classroom. Suddenly, my pen communicator starts to vibrate and blink and I make a excuse to leave. I went down to the HQ and find it dark. As I turn on the lights, the chair by the computers turns around, relieving a angry Carrie. "Carrie? Where is Frank? What is the emergency?"

Carrie laughs. I look at her. I haven't been this confused as... well, since Rose kissed me...

"Hi Oscar! What happened down here yesterday? I heard it was special." She says, her voice full with mocking. "You know what happened! Rose told you! Where is she?" I almost scream in my face. "I don't know Oscar" She says, still mockingly and evil. "Oh, Cut off the evil face, you know where she is!" I say again, this time a little bit angry. "Relax Oscar" She says calmly. "I tell you where she are, when you give me answers!" She says while she crosses her arms. "If this is one of Starks 'is he going to turn out as a skull agent' test I am going to explode!" I say. "No, I want your version of what happened yesterday!" Carrie says. I take a seat next to her and sigh. "Actually, I don't know what happened. She kissed me, and I kissed back..." "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Stop the train! You kissed back?" Carrie asks with a smile on her face. I nod, like it were obvious. "Continue!" She says and I sigh again. "We kissed for like... 7 seconds and when we broke apart I went to stop the dancepod. When I turned around again, she were gone!" I say and Carrie nods. "All I want is to explain how wonderful she are. How grateful I am for her and how long I've been dreaming about that kiss."

It gets silent. It must have lasted for at least 10 minutes, but suddenly Carrie breaks the silence. "She is home with a fake flu. Take my extra key and go in the back way! Okey?" She says and hands me her key. I nod and run out from the HQ. Everybody else is in class, so it is easily to dodge. As fast as I am outside the school I start to run. I run faster than possibly, all the way home to Rose. I walk to the backside of her house and to the backdoor. I put in the key and walk in. I look into Rose room. It is empty. I walk into the kitchen, to find it empty to. As I walk into the living room I find Rose all cuddled up in some blankets. She is sleeping and her face is blank and wet from tears. On the table there is a cup of tea, a box of chocolate. There is also a writing block. I open it up and my eyes flew open. On every page there is hearts with _O's_ in it, Hearts with _Oscar and Rose Cole_ in it and a lot of other romantic and loving things. I never thought Rose were that kind of girl. As I switch page again I see something that makes me tear up. On the page there is plenty of broken heart and on the middle there is something written. _'Forget it Rose' _And then there is something that she has been ironing. _'he only likes you as a friend' _and instead she has been writing. _'he hates you'._

I seriously starts to tear up. When I look back at Rose I see that she is starting to wake up. Suddenly her eyes flutter open and she sits up. "Oscar! How did you get in?" She asks and I hand her the key. "Carrie gave it to me" I say. "Oscar... Please leave..." she says. "I feel embarrassed, leave... please?" I sigh and sit down beside me. "You know I can't" I say. I look her deep in her eyes. "Why not?" She asks and I start to lean in. She leans in to. I close my eyes and kiss her. I kiss her passionately. I break apart, just for a second and rest my forehead against her. "'Cause I love you" I whisper and kiss her again. "I love you to" She says beneath the kisses.

Wait up! It doesn't end here!

It will be more chapters. And; I have a request for you guys.

I am 13 years old and I am a girl. I want a mailfriend from any other country than sweden. I want to practice my english and get new friends at the same time. I search for a girl, who can speak and write english and are between 12 to 15 years old and wants a mailfriend from sweden. Interested? Send me a PM (a private message) and write a little by yourself:)

Thanks for reading!:)


	3. Chapter 3 If you hurt her

If you hurt her...

Oscars POV:

Wow... We must have been kissing for like an hour! I pull her away from me, slow and careful, like if she were made of glass. "Rose, I have to ask you something" I say. She looks worried. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She nods like crazy. "Sweet!" I say and feel my smile grow so big that I think that my face is going to crack. "I have to go" I say kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the house. I almost jump back to my house. I am so happy that finally the girl of my dreams are mine!

I walk into my foster home. "Hello? Mark?" I call for my foster dad. No answer. I walk into the kitchen and find a note. _'I am out, picking Gabe up' _Gabe is my foster sister. She has only been here for a while. She is one year younger than me and she aren't having any parents that can take care of here to. She is working for MI13. I read the next part. _'There is pizza in the fridge, take care and watch out'_

I laugh. He is way too much. I take some pizza and eat it. Then I walk into my bedroom to get some sleep. All night I dream sweet dreams about Rose. But when I wake up my worst nightmare begins. Beside my bed there is a note.

'_Still sleeping like a baby. Are you sucking your tummy to?' _As I read it I surely know who it is. Jade. I refuse to call her mom since her fourth MI9 betrayal. I've got a new family now. _'Heard that you and_ _the girl named by a flower is a pair now. So cute. But now, you have to save her. Become a skull agent or you'll never see your girlfriend again! xoxo/Mom'_

I take the letter and put it in my pocket. I jump out of my window and run in the direction of school. But as I am just outside my garden, I realised that I never took any clothes on. I turn around and put on some clothes. Then I run. Fast. REALLY fast. I run into the school and down to the HQ. To my big surprise both Carrie and Frank are there. They are sitting by the computer, chatting about how weird Mrs. King actually are. I walk to them and throw the letter on the computer table. I can't think about what they are doing to Rose by now. _Torture, punching, kicking..._

I can hear Carrie and Frank talk, but they're so far away. I feel my head get dizzy as I images what they are doing to Rose. Suddenly everything goes black and I feel my head hit the floor.

Rose POV:

"He isn't coming! Okey? He is smart, he won't give his carrier and life for me!" I scream in the faces as they are transporting me to my cell. "He will, he loves you and his mom" One of the skull agents says. I laugh. "He don't even call him mom anymore! Now, It is just Jade" They look at me, and I realise that I screamed it. They push me into my cell and I sit down on the little bed in the cold room. He isn't so stupid that he'll come for me? Right?

Suddenly 2 big skullagents walked in and grabbed me by each arms. I was so tired that I didn't even complained. I've must have been asleep, cause I'm all dirty from the floor and my hair is a mess. "Where are we going?" I ask. "You're going back to MI9 in change for Oscar"

Oscars POV:

As fast as I wake up again we make up a plan. Then we call skull and goes to the meeting place. As we get there I sit down and wait for skull and my Rosie to show up. 

about 20 minutes later skull walks in on the street. I almost starts to tear up when I see my mom. Could I really be related to this monster? But as Rose walks in, that's when I feel the tear fall. She is dirty and her clothes is destroyed. I try to put myself together, this is important. But it is so hard to look at the girl I love when she looks so ruined.

I blink away the tear and look straight at my mom, then I start to walk. I see how Rose walks against me to. We stop in the middle, with only inches between. "I'll see you soon" I whisper and kiss her softly on her cheek. Then we keep going, she to the MI9 and me to Skull. As I stand there with my mom on my side, I nod to frank who takes out is paralysed-pistol and shoot all of us. "What is happening?" My mom shouts. "We're paralysed, you didn't actually thought I would stay with you and leave my family, right?" I laugh at her scared look. "I am your family!" She screams. "No, you got your chance, and you chosed Skull" I say as they transport her away. Frank and the girls comes to me and Frank reverse the paralysing. As fast as he does that I run up to Rose and hug her so tight so I think she will break apart, but she does the same. We stand for that for like 10 minutes. "And... Now it starts to get boring!" Carrie says and we pull apart laughing. We get back to the HQ, me and Rose holding hands. When we get there, I pull her against me and kiss her right on her lips. She laughs and kiss me back. "You are so stupid, almost give your life for me?" she says. "I would take a bullet for you." I whisper, not knowing what was waiting on me. Just in some days...


End file.
